Scorpius y Albus en la búsqueda del grimorio prohibido
by Harry Nostram
Summary: Albus y Scorpius se meten uno al otro en serios problemas.


Un aullido se expandía desde el bosque a través de la neblina iluminada por el destello de la luna llena, pasando por los muros del castillo hasta adentrarse por las ventanas y congelar los huesos de quien lo escuchara. Por supuesto que, a estas altas horas de la noche, casi todos dormían; Exceptuando a un par de alumnos que caminaban en la oscuridad de los pasillos, ocultos a la vista de los simples mortales.

—¿Estás seguro que no lo revisó? —Susurró Scorpius Malfoy.

—Scorpius… Completa la siguiente frase: "Sin la clave…"— respondió susurrando Albus Potter. Y ambos se respondían uno al otro sin levantar la voz, midiendo cada paso.

—Ya se que no se puede abrir sin la clave, pero ¿Y si la profesora encontró una forma de abrirlo _sin_ la clave?

—Es la bruja más poderosa del mundo, por supuesto que va a descubrir una forma de abrirlo sin la clave, si no es que descubre la clave antes, pero primero debe saber que está ahí. Por eso es importante que tomemos el libro esta noche.

—No tan sospechoso que si nos descubre a la mitad de la noche. Hubiéramos esperado a que lo regresara a la librería y de ahí lo tomábamos…

—Estamos desterrados de la sección de magia negra, si tuviéramos el poder de romper las maldiciones que nos caerán de entrar de nuevo, nosotros seríamos los directores de nuestras propias escuelas. Yo se que la profesora lo dejó en su oficina.

—Sí, pero si nos atrapa ahí nos caerán peores maleficios: Dolorosos maleficios, algunos con muchas ronchas, probablemente y pus… No será lindo.

—¿Y qué crees que hará tu papá cuando descubra lo que escondí en ese libro?—Después de esto, Scorpius tragó saliva y ambos caminaron en silencio, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del director, sus corazones se detuvieron al empujarla bajo el temor de que estuviera cerrada por algún hechizo desconocido. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió sin siquiera rechinar. Entraron tan rápido como pudieron, coordinando sus pasos.

—¡Ahí está!—gritó Albus de emoción. Al momento, Scorpius lo calló siseando y tapándose la boca con el dedo. Pero era demasiado tarde: El ruido llamó la atención de la profesora Minerva McGonagall quien surgió de una habitación adjunta, vistiendo ropas de noche. Las velas de la oficina se prendieron al unísono y el lugar se iluminó cual si fuera la luz del día. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, ambos chicos se insultaban unos a otros con señas con las manos y expresiones de odio con la cara, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes hasta que uno le indicó al otro que la profesora caminaba en dirección de ellos. Entonces dieron un paso atrás y quedaron contra la pared.

—¡Quién está ahí!— comandó Minerva, sujetando su bata para no facilitar sus pasos. Scorpius dijo con los labios: "Salgamos de aquí o estamos muertos". A lo que Albus respondió: "El grimorio", señalando con el dedo. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente y Argus Filch entró cargando una linterna en una mano y a su gata, Norris, en la otra. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, Albus se puso a buscar e inspeccionar el lugar, mientras la profesora se sentó en su silla desde donde lo observaba.

Scorpius apuntó a Albus con el dedo, luego a sí mismo y, después de pasar el pulgar por el cuello, sacó la lengua y echó los ojos para atrás. Pero tras de él, Filch se acercaba olfateando el lugar. Albus tuvo que jalar a su compañero hacia sí para que el conserje no lo tocara con la nariz y se mantuvieron inmóviles hasta que el viejo se alejó y pudieron respirar. Scorpius, cuya cara estaba casi pegada a la pared fría, dio la media vuelta para observar la oficina, pero ese pequeño paso raspó algo del polvo en el suelo y el sonido llamó la atención de Filch. Este último, rápido perdió el interés por examinar una pared vacía por la que pasó segundos atrás así que continuó revisando debajo de los muebles del otro lado de la habitación.

Scorpius se echó para atrás, aplastando con su peso a Albus contra la pared y sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que Albus apenas podía respirar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los se atrevía a mover un dedo. Albus sentía el olor del cabello de su amigo y, por alguna razón mágica, percibió en él un aroma cítrico y limpio que lo relajó e hizo que se aferrara de su compañero con más firmeza.

—Albus, tu varita está en el peor lugar posible…— susurró el muchacho rubio. Pero, sin necesidad de una respuesta, identificó el objeto duro que hacía presión entre sus glúteos.

—¡Albus… Pero qué…! —Su frase fue interrumpida por una mano que tapó su boca.

—Silencio, te van a escuchar—respondió a su oído y casi muerde su oreja pero, en vez de eso, le pasó la punta de su lengua por lóbulo. Así, Albus sacó su varita y conjuró un encanto: "Glisseo…" dijo, apuntando a su miembro, el cual se puso tan resbaladizo que le costó trabajo sujetarlo mientras ubicaba el orificio por donde lo introduciría.

Filch se encontraba del otro de la oficina y la directora se puso a hojear el Grimorio prohibido que descansaba en su escritorio. Ahí fue cuando Albus le introdujo su pene a Scorpius por el ano, quien derramó unas lágrimas y se estremeció por el dolor. Albus, por su parte, abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, exhalando levemente del gusto que sintió. Entonces, este último se mordió los dedos y pasó las manos por debajo del uniforme por el pecho del rubio mientras sacaba y metía su miembro primero lento y luego un poco más rápido y con más fuerza y conforme aceleraba empezó a morder sus labios. Scorpius apenas podía entender cómo es que llegó a esa situación y su cerebro se esforzaba por pensar que todo era sólo una horrible pesadilla, pero ano se expandía a límites que nunca antes alcanzó.

El corazón de Albus bombeaba con fuerza, tanto que Scorpius podía sentir cada latido en el órgano lleno de sangre que ocupaba todo su recto. Sin embargo, las manos de Albus descubrieron con sorpresa, al pasarlas por la entrepierna del otro muchacho, que también se erigió una poderosa erección en su amigo. Entonces empezó a masturbarlo mientras empujaba su cadera contra sus glúteos. Pero el calor que sintió en sus manos, junto con una gotita de líquido que escurrió de la punta del pene que sujetaba, le provocaron una excitación tal que explotó en un orgasmo brutal, llenando el recto de su amigo de semen que su pene impulsaba por chorros.

Babeando, Albus continuó empujando de vez en cuando contra su compañero, metiéndole el pene que con cada segundo perdía dureza, convulsionando de vez en vez, y cada vez que hacía esto, salían unas pocas gotas más, repitiendo esto hasta que terminó de vaciarse en su compañero. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Filch nuevamente intercambió palabras con la profesora McGonagall y ambos se retiraron por donde vinieron, apagando las velas de la oficina tras su partida. Ambos chicos permanecieron unidos en la oscuridad varios segundos posteriores, Albus abrazando a su amigo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que existiera en el mundo y como si no deseara alejarse de él nunca más ni un centímetro, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello y del orgasmo más intenso de su vida: Para él, el tiempo no existía ni el espacio; Tampoco existía él mismo ni su compañero, pues ahora eran un mismo ser. Pero Scorpius dio un paso adelante, separando esta conexión, y sintió que escurrió un chorro de líquido caliente y viscoso desde su muslo, deslizándose por su pantorrilla, pasando por el tobillo hasta el suelo. Con cada doloroso paso que daba, su trasero dejaba salir otro chorro de semen. Entonces volteó a ver a Albus, molesto, riñéndolo que dijera la clave para cumplir con su objetivo y poder terminar ese día. Su amigo respondió y terminó su travesura con una sonrisa en la cara que nadie le hubiera podido quitar.

Después de robar el amuleto del grimorio, ambos regresaron a los dormitorios donde Scorpius se cambió de ropa de inmediato y juraron no hablar de lo que pasó con nadie. Albus aceptó con felicidad compartir un secreto íntimo con su amigo, pero a Scorpius no le pareció tan romántica esta idea. Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas camas a dormir, dando por resuelto su problema.

No había pasado una hora desde que cerró sus ojos, cuando Scorpius Malfoy fue despertado por un repentino temblor en su cama. Tomó su varita y estaba a punto de convocar "Lumus" pero su boca fue cerrada, esta vez por unos labios. Mientras disfrutaba del suave tacto de los otros labios, su rostro se sonrojó, pero un segundo después, cuando tuvo tiempo de preguntarse "¿De quién eran estos labios?", se alejó y descubrió a su amigo Albus mirándolo, completamente enamorado del rostro del chico rubio, con su corazón derritiéndose al ver esas mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello despeinado. Perdiendo el control, el joven Potter se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo y acariciándolo con las manos en todas partes. Especialmente, frotando su pene, primero por fuera de su ropa interior y luego metiendo sus manos en las ropas.

—Fuiste muy valiente allá arriba, Scorpius— le susurró al oído, con la respiración agitada — te ganaste esto…— y, empezando por el cuello, fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, besando cada pocos centímetros, saboreando su sudor. Cuando pasó por la cintura, Scorpius se retorció pero Albus lo sujetó con más fuerza de las muñecas y poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Albus lamió la cabeza del pene de Scorpius que ya goteaba con algo de semen y gimió cuando sintió su sabor y su textura en toda su boca. Entonces, pasó la punta por sus labios y luego se lo metió en la boca. Albus soltó una mano de Scorpius para controlar mejor el miembro que estaba succionando y masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Su lengua se envolvía y sus labios apretaban con fuerza y con mayor intensidad su mano apretaba en la base y jalaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sincronizando su cabeza este movimiento. Por veces quitaba su mano para poder meterse todo el miembro en la boca y después agitaba su cabeza con el pene adentro, provocando en Scorpius convulsiones de placer.

—A-Albus…. Por… favor…— Por más intentos que hacía Scorpius de detener a su amigo, le fue imposible ocultar el placer que sentía y sus esfuerzos carecían de motivación alguna. De hecho, se perdía más y más en el éxtasis hasta que explotó sin medidas al poco rato. Albus no desistió en la intensidad de su estímulo: Se tragó todo el semen que pudo, pero salía en grandes cantidades y un tanto alcanzó a escurrir de su boca al pene que seguía succionando, ahora con más fuerza, queriendo comérselo todo, devorarlo de verdad. Parecía un hombre que encuentra agua fresca después de pasar días perdido en el desierto. No dejó de chupar a su amigo hasta que el miembro estuvo completamente flácido y sus testículos secos. Entonces, Albus se acurrucó sobre su amigo (que reposaba semiinconsciente boca arriba), asentando una pierna y un brazo sobre su cuerpo y clavándole su pene a un costado, en la cadera, disfrutando de su calor y su suavidad, hasta que los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

La mañana siguiente, Scorpius despertó recordando todo con la esperanza de que sólo hubiera sido una cruel pesadilla. Despertó solo en la cama y vio a Albus aun durmiendo en la suya, pero descubrió con terror que su nuevo cambio de ropas tenía una nueva mancha enorme de semen en la parte posterior. En ese momento estuvo a punto de tomar una daga y clavarla en su compañero hasta quedar muerto, pero este placer sólo podría repetirlo una noche. En cambio, podría clavarle su pene por el ano hasta descargar su enojo y repetirlo cada noche, además de recibir de vez en cuando las mejores mamadas de su vida.


End file.
